forstedfandomcom-20200214-history
Okarthel
Okarthel is a continent as well as a country in Forsted, the mortal-plane. It lies on equator of Forsted. It is the second largest inhabited continent in all of Forsted. Okarthel literally translates to "home" in the Draconic tongue. Provinces Okarthel is extremely mountainous to the south, but very flat and swampy in the north. For this reason, Okarthel is broken into two separate provinces. The flat, swampland to the north is called the Edar Province and the mountains in the south are referred to as the Verthicha Province. *Edar Province - The Edar province has a scarce population of Dragonblood and is mostly seen as the home of Men and the mysterious Ents. The land in the Edar province ranges from tropical to downright swampy but gradually turns into hills as one approaches the Verthicha Province. The current capitol of the Edar Province is Starkhold which is part of the Empire of Mortir. *Verthicha Province - The Verthicha Province is the home of Dragons and the Dragonblood. The entire province is composed of the mountain ranges to the south with have been converted into a giant city. The centerpiece of the entire province is the Mount of Z'r which is the tallest mountain in all of Forsted. History During the five Ages of Okarthel's existance, the continent has come to develop a rich history. *First Age - During the first age, Okarthel was completely uninhabited and undiscovered. Because of this, it has no historical records during this time. *Second Age - When Laoron and Zunduron created their own people, Z'r decided that he would also give it a try. However, Z'r wished to be different in his design, abandoning the typical humanoid features of his contemporaries in favor of more reptilian features. Thus, the Dragons were born. Many stayed and made Okarthel their home, but many also left to roam Forsted and find homes of their own. Halfway through the Second Age, Z'r saw the adaptability of the Men Laoron had created and attempted to recreate that himself. He created the Dragonblood. Humanoids born with abilities similar to Dragons. He granted them the highest mountain peak in all of Forsted as their home. To honor their god, the Dragonblood named this mountain, the Mount of Z'r. At the end of the Second Age, Z'r died and passed his domain to his twin children, Elok and Chiamara. Elok's worship became popular in the western areas and worship of Chiamara became the norm in the east. This split in power caused tensions between the East and the West. However, the Maekrix (King of the Dragonblood) a literal Dragon named Jun-Dinok, held his dominion together and kept the people united. *Third Age - In the Third Age, Kraterra blessed the trees of the Edar Province who, in turn, bore Ents. These Ents made their home in the swamplands and the forests of Okarthel and they founded small city states, in the eastern reaches of the continent. Meanwhile, Maekrix Jun-Dinok died with no successor. This led to a war between the East and West over who would lay claim to the throne. This war came to be known by the Dragonblood as Aryte Darastrix or "The Dragon War". The War ended with the victory of the West and the classification of Chiamara as one of the Danava. *Fourth Age -